


Atrapados

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Weasley está últimamente demasiado agobiado en el trabajo, ya que se<br/>le está acumulando y no puede con todo. Por ello mismo, Kingsley decide tomar<br/>medidas sobre el asunto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atrapados

El número noventa y tres del Callejón Diagón acababa de abrir sus puertas cuando Percy Weasley entró por ella. Entre sus manos portaba una carpeta con unos documentos que su hermano George le había pedido días antes. La tienda estaba prácticamente vacía, así que le resultó más fácil hablar con él.

—Aquí tienes—dijo tras haber sacado el documento y lo depositaba encima del mostrador—. Lo que me pediste. Firmado por Kingsley Shackelbolt. Espero que te sea útil durante un tiempo.  
—Gracias, Percy—le contestó con gratitud—. Me salvas el pescuezo.  
—Bueno, pues, si no me necesitas, he de regresar al trabajo. No quiero demorarme mucho más, ya que hoy estoy bastante saturado.

Al darse la vuelta, se topó con una chica que andaba tras él. Iba con un muchacho, visiblemente más joven que ella. Estaba regañándolo por algo que estaba haciendo por lo bajo y apenas pudo escucharla.

—Jarret, venga, que no tengo todo el día—la muchacha puso los ojos en blanco y, cuando levantó la vista, se fijó en el pelirrojo, que estaba delante suya—. ¡Percy! Cuánto tiempo sin verte...—en verdad habían pasado poco más de tres meses, pero tampoco es que se le ocurriera nada mejor que decir— ¿Todo bien?  
—Sí, todo va bien. Me pasaba por aquí para entregarle unas cosas a mi hermano, pero.. ya regresaba al trabajo—no era precisamente la conversación más interesante del mundo, pero teniendo en cuenta que en el pasado no se llevaban muy bien, era lo más fascinante que había entablado con ella en mucho tiempo —¿Y tú?  
—Pues me va de maravilla en estos momentos. Estaba acompañando a mi hermano pequeño a comprar algo de esta tienda antes de regresar a Hogwarts. Pero ya le he dicho—dijo mirando de reojo al pequeño— que como las use conmigo tendrá que sufrir las consecuencias. 

El chico le puso mala cara a su hermana y continuó mirando los artículos que había en un expositor.

—Lamento tener que irme así—comentó el pelirrojo—, pero he de irme ya, que sólo me dieron permiso para ausentarme una hora y me temo que no tardará en cumplirse.  
—No te preocupes. Yo también debería estar yéndome, porque tengo una reunión bastante importante en una hora—miró a su hermano de reojo alzando una ceja—. Y como el enano no acabe pronto, me temo que se quedará aquí para los restos.

Percy se echó a reír y le sonrió a la chica tímidamente.

—Me... me alegro de volver a verte —balbuceó mientras miraba de reojo a George que parecía que la escena le estuviera divirtiendo más de lo normal y le dedicó una mirada amenazadora.  
—Igualmente. Espero coincidir más contigo por aquí.  
—Eso espero yo también—una sonrisa ridícula apareció en su rostro, algo que a George le pareció gracioso y tuvo que reprimir una carcajada—. Hasta pronto.

Se despidió de la chica y, seguidamente, de su hermano, aunque a éste más con una mirada fulminante por su comportamiento durante la conversación.

Salió de la tienda, sin poder evitarlo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hacía bastante tiempo que no se sentía así; y mucho menos después de que, en los últimos meses, sólo habían vivido desgracias en su familia. A pesar de que no se llevaron muy bien en el pasado, le había hecho bastante ilusión reencontrarse con ella, ya que la última vez que lo hicieron fue en circunstancias algo críticas. Tal vez incluso la invitara a salir algún día. ¿Y si le mandara un ramo de flores? Había oído que eso es lo que más le gustaban recibir las chicas.

Y así fue cómo se dirigió hasta el Ministerio de Magia, con una sonrisa puesta en la cara.

…

Llegó con el tiempo justo a su despacho. Nada más entrar, se encontró con una larga pila de papeles que se quedó pasmado. Tan sólo se había ausentado una mísera hora. No entendía cómo era posible que, en ese tiempo, se hubiese duplicado el trabajo. Comenzó a organizarse la mesa, empezando por los papeles de mayor a menor importancia. Esto le llevó un rato, pero en seguida se puso en marcha. Unas palabras por aquí, una firma por allá y así continuamente. Percy se empezó a encontrar ligeramente estresado. Llevaba días en que el trabajo cada vez se multiplicaba. Por un lado, eso le agradaba, ya que así se mantenía ocupado y no había cosa que más le gustara a Percy Weasley que estar atareado con el trabajo; pero por otra parte, le frustraba la idea de no tenerlo todo a tiempo para entregarlo como es debido. Lo único que se le ocurría hacer en estos casos era respirar profundamente y no perder la calma ante nada.

Una hora más tarde, llamaron a la puerta de su despacho. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo que ni siquiera se percató de que la habían abierto. Tan sólo la profunda voz de Shacklebolt le interrumpió en sus quehaceres.

—Buenos días, Weasley—profirió el ministro.  
—¡Oh, buenos días, Shacklebolt!—contestó Percy, ajustándose las gafas al levantar la cabeza— ¿Ocurre algo, Señor Ministro?  
—Oh, nada, no te preocupes. Sólo quería saber cómo va la mañana.  
—Pues...—miró alrededor la montaña de papeles que tenía en su mesa y, a continuación, al ministro— bien, aunque sin poder parar un segundo. Pero no se preocupe, está todo controlado—en realidad no estaba nada controlado, ya que le llevaría días poder entregarlo todo a su correspondiente lugar, pero mejor sería no preocupar al ministro, por lo que pudiera ocurrir.  
—Ya veo...—asintió Kingsley— De todos modos, creo que ya va siendo hora de que tome medidas al respecto con este asunto, Weasley. Así que, le veo dentro de una hora en mi despacho.  
—¿Me... medidas al respecto?

Percy se levantó de su asiento para poder recibir más detalladamente la respuesta, pero Kingsley ya había desaparecido de su despacho, dejando al mediano de los Weasley con la duda en la cabeza. ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso de que «ya era hora de tomar medidas al respecto»?¿Es que acaso iba a despedirlo? De acuerdo que llevaba días sin poder terminar su tarea en su debido tiempo, pero no creía conveniente que la cosa fuese tan grave. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad tan sólo de pensar en que quisieran prescindir de sus servicios. Jamás en su vida lo habían despedido de ninguna parte y la sola idea de que eso fuese a ocurrir le espantaba.

Pasó la hora entera sin poder dejar de pensar en ello. Así que no le quedaba más remedio que asumir los hechos y, al menos, dejar el puesto con la cabeza bien alta, terminando con lo que le quedaba de trabajo en los pocos minutos que faltaban. 

Miraba el reloj de la pared cada cinco minutos. Aquella hora se le estaba haciendo completamente eterna. Jamás en su vida había sufrido tanto porque se pasara la hora. O no. No estaba seguro. Tampoco podía concentrarse en nada. Por mucho que lo intentara, no había manera. Tic, tac, tic, tac. Se le clavaba aquel sonido en la cabeza y le era imposible no pensar en nada que no fuese en el supuesto despido inminente. Claro que, pensándolo mejor, si quisiera despedirlo, ¿cómo es que no lo hizo al momento? Bueno, tal vez era porque Kingsley siempre se caracterizó como una persona bastante apacible y seguramente querría hablar con él tranquilamente antes de... antes de... 

—Vamos, Percy—se dijo a sí mismo—, seguramente no será nada. 

Sacudió levemente la cabeza, intentando quitarse cualquier suposición de la mente. 

La hora estaba a punto de cumplirse. Se levantó de su asiento con la esperanza -aunque poca- de volver allí en un rato. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y salió, sin más retraso, de su despacho. Caminó despacio; no quería que nadie pensara que llevara prisa por llegar. En verdad sí que la llevaba, porque todo aquello le resultaba un verdadero calvario. Caminaba con la cabeza bien alta, saludando a cada compañero que se le cruzaba por el camino y procurando no entretenerse demasiado. Algunos, incluso, le paraban en mitad del pasillo para preguntarle sobre esto o aquello, pero Percy conseguía escaquearse de cualquier cosa que pudiera retrasarlo de su reunión con el Ministro de Magia.

El corazón le palpitaba fuertemente cuando se posó frente a la puerta del despacho de Kingsley. Estaba a punto de golpearla cuando la voz profunda del ministro le interrumpió a sus espaldas.

—¡Oh, Weasley!—dijo jovialmente— Precisamente ahora estaba buscándole.   
—Pues... aquí me tiene, Señor Ministro—hizo lo que a Kingsley le pareció una especie de reverencia y continuó—. Sólo espero no haberle defraudado en ningún momento desde que soy su asistente, señor. Llevo demasiado tiempo en este puesto y no puedo pensar en otro trabajo mejor para mí que este. Sé que últimamente me he despistado algo, pero ha sido por razones familiares. Verá, hace tres meses cuando...  
—Cálmese, señor Weasley—le interrumpió Kingsley—, sé que está muy estresado estos días, pero no es culpa suya. Han habido demasiados acontecimientos que han hecho que el Ministerio esté hasta el cuello de todo. Así que, como bien le dije hace un rato, he decidido tomar cartas sobre el asunto, para que no se agobie más con su trabajo.  
—¡Oh, no! No me siento para nada agobiado con mi trabajo. Al contrario, siempre es un honor trabajar para el Ministerio.  
—No me cabe la menor duda, Weasley. Pero aún así, me he dado cuenta de que se le acumulan sus labores y no me ha quedado otra que ponerle un remedio.  
—¿Remedio?¿Qué... remedio?—Percy comenzó a sudar, a ponerse nervioso, a palpitar.

Kingsley abrió la puerta de su despacho e invitó a Percy a entrar en él. Éste, al entrar, miró extrañado el interior, puesto que, al parecer, no estaban solos. Estaba de espaldas a ellos, sentada en una silla, pero Percy pudo percibir que se trataba de una chica. El ministro de dirigió hasta su mesa, se sentó en su sillón y miró a ambos sonriente. Percy, que aún estaba en la puerta de pie, sin moverse, se quedó sin saber qué pensar al respecto.

—Señor Weasley—comenzó a decir Shacklebolt—, tengo el honor de presentarle a la señorita...—cogió un pergamino que tenía delante suyo y leyó por encima de él—, a la señorita Astrid Waltham. 

La joven se dio media vuelta para tener a Percy cara a cara y éste no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. No, no podía ser. No podía ser ella.

—De hecho—dijo la muchacha, sonriente, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose al pelirrojo, estrechándole la mano—, es Audrey Wortham. Aunque ya nos conocemos desde hace tiempo.  
—¡Porras!—exclamó Kingsley, frunciendo el ceño— Detesto escribir con prisas. Menuda caligrafía tengo...—levantó la vista del papel y miró a los jóvenes con una amplia sonrisa— Me alegra saber que ya os conocéis, puesto que pasaréis mucho tiempo juntos, ya que ambos desempeñaréis el mismo papel y lo mejor es llevarse bien.  
—Señor Ministro—repuso Percy, ajustándose las gafas—, no creo que haga falta que alguien haga mi mismo trabajo; yo me basto solo y no creo que...  
—Señor Weasley, tómelo como algo positivo. Usted necesita un poco de ayuda y así tendrá más tiempo para dedicarle a su familia. Además, Emily está igual de capacitada que usted para realizar este trabajo.  
—Es Audrey, Señor Ministro—le corrigió la chica.  
—Por supuesto, eso mismo he dicho—le sonrió a la muchacha y miró a Percy nuevamente, levantándose de su sitio y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—. Como iba diciendo, creo que haréis un buen equipo juntos. Y más os vale, porque os quiero a los dos.

Percy iba a rechistar una vez más, pero el Ministro de Magia desapareció por la puerta en cuestión de segundos. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, cerró los ojos e intentó calmarse. No sabía qué podría ser peor, si que le echaran del trabajo o si alguien le tenía que echar una mano para hacerlo. Realmente, no lo sabía.

—Parece que vamos a trabajar juntos...—comentó Audrey alegre.

Percy la miró de reojo y puso los ojos en blanco. Abrió la puerta y salió por ella sin decir más nada. La joven salió tras él pisándole los talones.

—¿No te alegras de que trabajemos juntos?  
—Yo me las he apañado muy bien solo todos estos años. No sé por qué Shacklebolt quiere ponerme una compañera, cuando siempre he trabajado solo.  
—Bueno, no es precisamente lo que dicen...  
—¿Y qué es lo que dicen, si se puede saber?  
—Pues que tu mesa está últimamente repleta de papeles, que te meten prisa para mandar algunos certificados importantes e incluso...—hizo una pequeña pausa y frunció los labios.  
—E incluso, ¿qué?—preguntó el pelirrojo, parándose en seco y mirando de frente a Audrey.  
—...E incluso que llegas tarde a trabajar.

Percy le volvió a dar la espalda a la muchacha y continuó su camino.

—¿Acaso no es verdad?  
—Eso es asunto mío, nada más—contestó ásperamente. 

Audrey se fue parando lentamente mientras veía a su nuevo compañero de trabajo dirigirse a su despacho. Parecía ser que no le estaba agradando su presencia o, al menos, el hecho de tener que emprender el mismo trabajo. 

…

Quince días. Ese fue el tiempo que Percy llevaba ya con su nueva compañera. Y ese es el tiempo que llevaba deseando matarla. Puede que no llegara nunca a pensarlo en serio pero, desde luego, su mente le hacía sacar su instinto asesino cada vez que la veía en su oficina. 

Y es que no se explicaba cómo era posible que, a pesar de sus intentos un poco infructuosos por llegar antes que ella, nunca lo conseguía. Siempre estaba allí. Y no sólo eso, sino que también solía hacer gran parte del trabajo, reduciendo el suyo a una nimiedad en comparación. Y, como es lógico, esto no sentaba nada bien al pelirrojo, el cual siempre acababa en disputa con la joven Wortham.

Aquella mañana, nada más entrar por la puerta, vio que, efectivamente, había hecho gran parte de su tarea. Para él no había sido un buen día y aquello le trastocaba por dentro.

—Pretendes quedarte con mi puesto, ¿no es eso?—protestó el mediano de los Weasley.  
—¿Qué?—replicó Audrey, sorprendida—Eso no es verdad.   
—Pues no lo parece, teniendo en cuenta de que te encanta hacer mi parte del trabajo.  
—No lo tendría que hacer si llegaras a tu hora—murmuró la chica.  
—Perdona, ¿qué has dicho?  
—Pues eso, que si fueses más responsable con tu horario tal vez no me tocaría tener que hacer tu parte. De hecho, deberías darme las gracias por salvarte el pellejo.  
—¿Salvarme el pellejo? Tampoco es que llegue tan tarde como te piensas.  
—¿Media hora te parece poco? Y sí, he conseguido que el señor Rutherford no te pusiera de patitas en la calle en alguna que otra ocasión. Siempre que viene a por algo importante, ve que no estás y tengo que inventarme excusas ridículas.  
—A veces no puedo llegar antes. Como comprenderás, no pienso detallar los motivos, pero Shacklebolt está más que enterado del asunto y es él el que debe decir algo.  
—No me lo digas a mí, sino al señor Rutherford. Soy yo la que se traga sus sermones sobre la impuntualidad, no tú. Y si a veces no puedes evitar llegar antes, te recomiendo que te organices un poco mejor; no sería mala idea de que comenzaras a hacerlo.

Las mejillas del pelirrojo se encendieron de tal manera que se confundían con el color de su cabello. Iba a replicar de nuevo, pero fueron interrumpidos por el carraspeo del ministro que se hallaba justo detrás de ellos. Ambos ignoraban cuánto tiempo llevaba escuchando.

—Señor Ministro, ¿podemos hacer algo por usted?  
—Así es—comenzó a decir, acercándose a los muchachos—. Lamento que no lo estéis llevando muy bien, pero he de encomendaros una pequeña misión —ambos jóvenes se miraron y separaron las miradas, poniendo malas cara y esperando sin muchas ansias lo que el ministro deseaba pedirles—. Veréis, no es nada del otro mundo, pero deberéis de ir a Gringotts a recoger un par de cosas que tenemos allí. Es importante que nadie os vea, puesto que se trata de algo muy... peliagudo—sacó de su túnica un par de sobres y le entregó uno a cada uno—. Lleva una clave secreta para poder abrirlo. Está justo detrás de cada sobre; en cuanto la leáis, desaparecerá.

Audrey y Percy dieron la vuelta a sus respectivos sobres y, tras leer la palabra, ésta desapareció ante sus ojos. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos por lo que ponía en sus sobres y, a continuación, fijaron sus miradas en Kingsley.

—Interesante...—murmuró Percy, colocándose bien las gafas.  
—Bueno, pues si no os importa, he de marcharme—dijo el Ministro de Magia—. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer. Poneos en marcha en cuanto antes, ¿de acuerdo?

Fue decir aquello y desaparecer, una vez más, dejándolos con la palabra en la boca.

—Pues lo dicho, andando—comentó Audrey con una amplia sonrisa.

Percy arqueó una de sus rojizas cejas y la miró de soslayo. Lo último que le apetecía en esos momentos era ir a ninguna parte con ella. Puso los ojos en blanco y la siguió hasta una de las chimeneas del Ministerio.

…

Gringotts estaba repleto de gente aquella mañana. Para colmo, el calor sofocante no ayudaba mucho a que la espera se hiciera más amena, así que Percy fue directamente hacia uno de los duendes más influyentes del banco de los magos. 

—Buenos días, Krev—saludó el Weasley con su siempre amable sonrisa. El duende, que estaba en esos instantes atareado escribiendo algo en un pergamino, hizo caso omiso a la interrupción de Percy. Éste, al ver que no obtenía respuesta, carraspeó levemente para hacerse notar.  
—¿Desea algo, señor Weasley?—preguntó sin muchos ánimos.  
—Necesitamos ir a la cámara del Ministerio—contestó en voz baja, aproximándose al duende todo lo que pudo.

Krev arrugó la frente, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se giró hacia su compañero de al lado.

—Ruph, acompáñalos.  
—¿Por qué he de hacerlo yo, si se puede saber?—gruñó Ruph.  
—Pues porque me debes varios favores.  
—Pero ahora mismo no puedo, estoy con un cliente.  
—Ya me hago cargo de él.  
—Está bien...—bufó Ruph.

El pequeño duende se levantó de su asiento y, con poca gana y maldiciendo en un lenguaje ininteligible, se dirigió hacia la pareja. 

—¿Tenéis la llave?—ambos asintieron a la vez— Seguidme.

Después de diez largos y angustiosos minutos, llegaron a su destino. Percy fue el primero en bajar del vagón, seguido de Ruph. Percy, al ver la cara pálida de Audrey, se apresuró a ayudarla a bajar del carro.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó, agarrándola por la cintura para evitar que se cayera desmayada. La chica asintió con la cabeza, pero el pelirrojo no estaba muy convencido de ello—¿Es la primera vez que vienes?  
—No, pero no suelo bajar hasta aquí por lo mismo—contestó, reprimiendo una arcada.

Percy la agarró más fuerte al ver que iba a caerse. El duende puso los ojos en blanco y se giró hacia ellos.

—Muy conmovedor, pero esta puerta no se abrirá sola. 

Percy sacó la llave del bolsillo de su túnica y se la entregó a Ruph que, en cuestión de segundos, la abrió. Dentro de la cámara, se hallaban cientos de miles de cajas voladoras con una numeración en cada una de ellas. Percy abrió los ojos por completo al ver todo aquel “desorden”.

—¡Por Merlín!—exclamó—Cómo ha cambiado esto desde la última vez que vine aquí.  
—Han debido de hacer esto por seguridad—argumentó Audrey, mirando a su alrededor.  
—Posiblemente, pero como tengamos que buscar una caja en cuestión, nos va a llevar su tiempo.  
—¿No sabéis dónde está la caja que buscáis?—bufó el duende. Negaron con la cabeza y Ruph resopló exasperado—. Pues no tengo precisamente todo el día para que encontréis la dichosa caja, así que, será mejor que os deje aquí un rato. Regresaré en cuanto acabe mis tareas importantes.  
—¡Ruph, no puedes hacer eso!—replicó Percy, pero el duende ya se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a ambos jóvenes encerrados allí—¡Hablaré con tus superiores de esto!  
—¿Qué? ¿Nos ha encerrado?—vociferó Audrey, nerviosa.   
—Eso parece.  
—¡Vuelve aquí, maldito duende de pacotilla!—gritó Audrey hacia la puerta.  
—No te molestes, Wortham, es inútil; no te puede escuchar desde aquí dentro. Lo mejor será que comencemos a buscar lo que venimos aquí. Tal vez no tardemos mucho y salgamos de aquí más pronto de lo que pensamos.

La chica asintió y sacó de su túnica el sobre que le dio Shacklebolt y su varita; Percy hizo lo mismo.

—¡Frambuesa!—exclamó, apuntando con la varita el sobre y éste se abrió de inmediato. Audrey lo miró extrañada.  
—¿En serio?—preguntó alzando una ceja y el chico se encogió de hombro. Dirigió la varita hacia su sobre y repitió la misma hazaña que su compañero— ¡Alhelí!  
—Pues esa no se queda corta, que digamos.

Miraron a su alrededor, buscando el número de la caja correspondiente con los que se les había asignado. Estuvieron buscando entre ellas durante un largo rato, sin mucho éxito; el hecho de que volasen no les facilitaba el trabajo. Tuvieron que pasar más de tres cuartos de hora hasta que uno de los dos encontrara algo.

—¡La encontré!—exclamó triunfante Percy, atrapando la caja.  
—Pues... yo creo que no debo de andar muy lejos de la mía, estoy segura de que...—examinó un poco más y, al fin, dio con la que buscaba— ¡Oh, sí, aquí está!  
—Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?   
—Ha pasado demasiado rato, no creo que ese duende tarde mucho en regresar...

Pero pasó una hora, dos, tres... y Ruph seguía sin abrir la puerta.

—¡¡Maldito seas, duende de marras!!—vociferó furiosa Audrey, aporreando la puerta—¡¡Cómo te pille me hago estofado de duende, vaya que sí!!  
—Tranquilízate, Audrey—le dijo Percy con voz calmada—. Perdiendo los nervios no conseguiremos nada.  
—Lo sé, pero... ¿y si se ha olvidado de nosotros? ¿Y si no salimos de aquí nunca? ¿Y si nadie se percata de que estamos aquí abajo? ¿Y si...?— la joven comenzó a hiperventilar.   
—Sshh... relájate—murmuró el pelirrojo, acercándose instintivamente a ella y la abrazó—. Ya verás cómo todo sale bien. Seguramente se habrá distraído con los clientes, pero no creo que se haya olvidado de nosotros. 

La chica no dijo más nada. Percy, despacio, la invitó a sentarse en el suelo junto a él. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y permaneció callada durante unos pocos minutos.

—¿Mejor?—la chica le contestó asintiendo con la cabeza y se separó de él.  
—Lamento haberte dicho lo que dije esta mañana.  
—¿El qué?  
—Pues... todo. No debí decir aquello. Lo dije sin pensar y...  
—No importa, en parte tienes razón.  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Pues que no tengo una vida muy ordenada en estos momentos. Siempre lo he sido, pero ahora no lo consigo como quisiera.   
—Bueno... todos pasamos por un mal momento y...  
—No—la interrumpió de repente—. Esto es algo peor que un mal momento, Audrey—dio un largo suspiro y prosiguió—. En mi casa todo es un caos: mis hermanos pequeños están ayudando a George con la tienda, Bill está ahora disfrutando un poco de su matrimonio, que apenas ha podido desde que se casara hace un año, Charlie ha tenido que volver a Rumanía por temas de trabajo, mi padre se ha refugiado en el trabajo y apenas habla de nada. Luego está mi madre que...—volvió a soltar un suspiro, pero esta vez más extenso— Aún no se cree que todo esto haya ocurrido. Y yo... yo estoy en medio de todo este caos, ayudando en lo que puedo a mi madre, haciéndome cargo de cosas que ni antes me molestaba en hacer porque ya estaba ella para hacerlo y... —apoyó la espalda en la pared y miró al frente— Y es por eso por lo que a veces llego tarde a la oficina. Kingsley sabe de esto; si no fuese por él, estaría buscándome otra cosa.  
—Vaya, no sabía nada de eso—se compadeció Audrey—. Yo... no sé qué decir.  
—No digas nada. Prefiero que no lo hagas.

Audrey abrió la boca cuando, de pronto, oyeron cómo se abría la puerta y ambos se pusieron de pie de inmediato. La muchacha, que rato antes estaba furiosa, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando el duende asomó la cabeza tras la puerta.

—Lamento la demora—comentó de manera pasiva—, pero hubo una avería en las vías y me ha sido imposible venir antes.  
—No importa—contestó Audrey y salió detrás de Percy, que se subió en seguida al vagón. Tan sólo querían salir de allí cuanto antes.

Una vez fuera del banco de los magos, pudieron respirar un poco de aire puro. Ambos se miraron con cierto aire de complicidad y sonrieron sin motivo aparente. A lo lejos, una voz demasiado familiar se escuchó detrás de ellos y se giraron para ver de quién se trataba. Ambos se llevaron una grata sorpresa al reconocerle.

—¡Hey, Percy!—saludó con una amplia sonrisa.  
—Oliver, qué... sorpresa.

Oliver pasó su mirada del pelirrojo a la morena y amplió más aún su sonrisa.

—¡Oh! Ya sabía yo que acabarías con ella, ¿eh, pillín?—le dijo alegremente mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su antiguo compañero de colegio.  
—¡Oh, no! No es lo que parece, no...—intentó excusarse Percy.  
—Tranquilo, no me tienes que dar explicaciones, Weasley. Tan sólo darle la enhorabuena a la feliz pareja. ¿Y para cuándo la boda? —el pelirrojo iba a contestar cuando Oliver le volvió a interrumpir—Bueno, mejor no me digáis nada aún, no vaya a ser que interrumpa algo importante. Ya me contáis otro día, ¿vale? He de irme, pero espero volver a veros muy pronto. ¡¡Nos vemos, parejita!!

Y, antes de que nadie pudiera decir algo más, se desapareció, dejando a ambos con la palabra en la boca y se encogieron de hombros entre risas sin entender nada de lo que acababa de pasar.

…

Al llegar al Ministerio de Magia de nuevo, fueron directamente hacia su departamento, donde les debería estar esperando Kingsley, pero antes tenían que pasarse por el despacho a rellenar todo el papeleo relacionado con la recogida de ambos paquetes. 

—Shacklebolt no tardará mucho en irse a casa así que no nos demoremos más—comenzó a decir el pelirrojo que le arrebató el papel a la muchacha.  
—¡Eh, espera! Que sólo me has dejado ponerle la inicial.  
—No importa, Kingsley sabe que fuimos nosotros quienes los recogimos. No le hagamos esperar más.

Kingsley no se encontraba en su despacho, pero les dejó una nota explicando que dejasen igualmente los paquetes, que ya vendría alguien a recogerlos. 

Al salir de la oficina, Audrey miró alegremente a su compañero.

—Hoy ha sido un día... interesante—dijo algo tímida.  
—Sí, bastante interesante diría yo—remarcó el Weasley con una ridícula sonrisa.  
—Podríamos repetir esto alguna vez, pero que sea en un sitio mejor que Grigotts, por favor—bromeó y ambos se rieron.  
—Por supuesto, cuando quieras, yo...  
—¡¡¿¿Se puede saber quién es el idiota que dejó estos paquetes en el despacho del Ministro??!!—vociferó Rutherford cerca de ellos.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó Percy, extrañado.   
—Pues porque uno de ellos no es el correspondiente. Es otro. Ahora tendremos que ir a por él y retrasar más la entrega, que debía de ser hoy.  
—No puede ser—murmuró Audrey de tal manera que sólo Percy pudo oírla—. Yo lo comprobé antes de guardarlo en mi túnica.  
—¿Estás segura?—la joven asintió, pero no estaba del todo segura.  
—¡Como pille al responsable de esto, se le va a caer el pelo, en serio que lo digo!—cogió el pergamino firmado y miró a todos los presentes— A ver, ¿quién de vosotros es el que firma con “W”?

Audrey iba a delatarse, pero Percy se adelantó.

—Yo—dio un paso hacia delante, decidido; la chica se quedó sin saber qué decir. No se esperaba aquella reacción.  
—¿Weasley?—Rutherford también parecía sorprendido— Muy bien. A mi despacho. Ahora.  
—No lo hagas—le impidió la chica, negando con la cabeza.

Pero Percy hizo caso omiso a la petición de Audrey y se encaminó hacia donde le habían señalado. Audrey, que no podía silenciar su conciencia, salió tras él evitando, una vez más, que le despidieran.

—No puedo dejar que hagas esto, Percy. No me lo perdonaría en la vida. Fui yo quien se equivocó de caja, señor Rutherford, no Weasley—abrió su túnica y sacó el sobre con el número que le había asignado Kingsley, enseñándoselo al jefe de aquel departamento—. ¿Lo ve? Es mío el error.  
—Entiendo—Rutherford alzó una de sus espesas cejas y abrió la puerta de su despacho, indicándole a la joven Wortham que entrara en él.

…

—Lamento lo sucedido, en serio—se apenó Percy cuando Audrey comenzó a recoger sus cosas del despacho que, hasta hacía unos minutos, compartían.  
—No tienes que lamentar nada, no ha sido para tanto—comentó Audrey, restándole importancia—. Además, el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos creo que tampoco está nada mal.  
—Me alegro de que no te despidieran al fin y al cabo.  
—Yo también—asintió con una extensa sonrisa—. Gracias por todo. Nadie hasta ahora hubiese hecho lo que tú has hecho. Ha sido muy valiente por tu parte.  
—Qué menos después de haberme salvado el pellejo tantas veces...

Y, sin dejarle terminar la frase, se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios, dejando al pelirrojo sin palabras. Cogió la caja donde había metido sus cosas y salió por la puerta. 

Tal vez, aquello fuese el comienzo de algo especial.

**Author's Note:**

> N.D.A: Sinceramente, me ha costado un poco acabarla, porque la inspiración no estaba de mi parte y, cómo no, me gusta mucho complicarme la vida y rizar el rizo más de lo que debería. Será porque, como dice una amiga, soy una complicá. xDDD Pero bueno, esto es lo que me salió.
> 
> Sé que muchos veis a Audrey como muggle, pero a mí me cuesta HORRORES verla así, lo siento. Siempre la imaginé como bruja y me gusta que sea así. Total, según tengo entendido hay tropecientos fics sobre ella siendo muggle, qué menos que variar un poco, ¿no? jajajaja
> 
> En fin, espero haber hecho algo que merezca un poco la pena leer.
> 
> No me voy a enrollar mucho más. Cualquier crítica a este (bodrio) relato, serán siempre bien recibidas.
> 
> Un saludo muy grande y hasta la próxima.
> 
> ~Miss Lefroy~


End file.
